B-baldroy'
by Allcoolinthecinnamon
Summary: Finnian and Bard somehow (by Finny's doing) end up in an alley. Finnnian confesses something, but is it taken the right way? And how did they end up at Bard's house, anyway?


**So, this is an exert from 'More than Kitties' by WasaChii (seriosly, though it's really good go read that shit pronto. If you like SebaCiel I mean, but it's really nice and cute.)**

**I have been given the proper credentials to continue this, so don't be all 'OMFG YOU STOLE IT'**

**I'm PMing that author a link anyway, so hold your panties.**

**Anywhooo, I am continuing it.**

**Not full smut in this Chap, don't get your hopes up bud.**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji. *sigh***

* * *

"Aaw, Maan! Baldo, The Goddess of Luck sure hasn't been with us today!" Finnian complained, as he stretched midway in one of the city's many streets. Baldroy sighed. "Y'know, if you stopped complaining and stating the obvious all the damned time, we'd sure be able to find something, I'm sure'f it."

Finnian pouted and turned down a secluded alley, giving Baldroy no choice to follow him since his master had told him precisely not to lose sight of the incompetent gardener.  
"Oi Finny, What the hell are u' doing?" Baldroy blankly stared at Finnian, who had dropped himself on the ground halfway inside the alley.

"Taking a break…" Finnian boldly replied, making himself quite comfortable on the ground as a sign to Baldroy that he wasn't planning on moving anytime soon. Baldroy then sighed and sat beside Finnian who perked up to look at Baldroy who hadn't made any complaints. "Neh, Baldo?" Finnian smiled cheeky at Baldroy, who replied with a glare. "What now?"

"I'm really glad that I get to work so close to you, you know? Even though you can be abit grumpy and deadly dangerous, and sometimes abit annoying, and small-minded and also-…"

Baldroy turned red from anger, yelling back. "HEY, I GET IT OKAY? Geez, Who are you to talk about annoying anyway…" Baldroy sighed, his anger fading.

Finnian pouted. "What? No fair, I'm not annoying!" At this, Baldroy snorted. Then Finnians pout turned into that glistening cute smile, that Baldroy so adored again. "What I was trying to say was that I thing you're really amazing! You bully me sometimes, but you look after me too! I think… I think I might really like you, Baldroy!"  
Finnian blushed as he finished speaking.

Okay, this was it, Baldroy just lost his calm. He pulled Finnian roughly in to his lap, making the poor gardener yelp out in surprise as he gazed upon Baldroy.  
Baldroy slightly tilted Finnians chin so his face was pointed in his direction, leaning close to Finnians face.

"Do you realize just how big a confession you just made now?" Baldroy was amused to see a crimson red color his beloved Finnian.

"Wha- ? I-I-I j-just-…" Finnian stammered, feeling hot all of a sudden. He was abruptly interrupted by Baldroy, who licked the shell of Finnians ear, drawing mewls from him, and making his blush shade deeper. "You, are coming with me…" Baldroy lifted up in Finnians shirt, pinching one of his nipples.

"B-Bu-… A-aah, B-baldroy!" Finnian shut his eyes close, moaning embarrassing loudly, trying to hold back his moans. Baldroy smirked and kissed Finnian full with tongue, before pinching the nipple a bit harder, hearing a muffled moan from Finnian. He then whispered seductively. "Don't worry, Love… I like 'em loud."

Baldroy picked up Finnian and leaded him down the alley, making his way to his private home. He didn't really bother what his master would say when they returned empty handed. All that mattered now, was the cute and messed boy who laid panting in his arms.

XXX

Finnian was too busy hiding in Bard's chest to realize the many people that gave the two odd looks on the way to the bigger man's private home. Likewise, Baldroy was too immersed in how it felt to carry the small body in his arms, especially with Finny holding on to his shirt like that. Wait. That was starting to hurt "Loosen up, fer petes sakes." he muttered, to which the younger one obliged.

When they did reach the house, Finny wasn't put down, but rather a but jostled when Bard was locking/unlocking the front door. The house smelt heavily like cinnamon, and the next thing Finny knew once the door was locked, is that he was being thrown onto the bed. He looked up at the chef with large eyes, and was rewarded with a smirk. Bard leaned down and whispered huskily in the gardener's ear "Are you ready?"

He earned a squeak as Finnian looked down and notices the chef's - quite large- arousal.

* * *

**Okay, IDK id you guys figured this out yet, but where the 'XXX' is, is where I implemented my actual original work.**

**Yeah, I know. But I really wanted this up, and wasn't exactly in the full mood to right smut.**

**Go ahead and shoot me.**


End file.
